Rehab
by Boo112
Summary: Carla arriving at the rehab centre with Peter following the 18th April 2014 Episode...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys, so I can't actually believe that they have packed Peter off to rehab without a cute Carter Scene! Not that he deserved it, but I still wanted it! Anyways, forget Tina! Here's my oneshot of Carla & Peter arriving at the Rehab Centre. _**

**_For those of ya who read "Moving Forwards." - I'll update as quickly as I can but I'm restricted to just my iPad at the minute so it may take,a little while._**

Carla was sat in the waiting room with Peter as they waited to register him into the Rehab Centre. He would be there for as long as it took. Carla hated doing this to him, but she loved him and she needed him to get better for her and also for their baby's sake.

Carla noticed that his hands were shaking from the alcohol withdrawal. Unable to take it any longer, she placed her hand firmly on top of his, which were resting against his knees.

"Peter listen to me, I still love you, ya do know that don't ya?!" Carla asked him quite nervously.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry that I've messed up so badly." Peter told her a little tearfully.

"I think messed up is an understatement darlin'. But that's why we're here isn't it?! To get you sorted out once and for all, right?!" Carla softly said to Peter.

Peter groaned in pain as he held his stomach. "It kills." Peter replied, feeling awful.

"The pain will go with time." Carla told Peter, she was meant to be trying to be unsympathetic towards him, but she just couldn't help herself. "Baby, come here." She said as she held him closely.

As she held him she could feel that his whole body was gently shaking in her arms. "Oh Darlin', you're a mess." She told him, becoming tearful herself now as he cried into her arms.

Around 10 Minutes later, both of them had-had a good old cry together, and they were now sat hand in hand next to each other once again. "Ya know I...I never meant to hurt ya Carla. I know that-that might sound pretty stupid now, but it's true. I never intended to fall off the wagon again, and I tried to fight it, but the pressure just built and built...And I just couldn't with it anymore." Peter told her truthfully.

Carla nodded along as she listened to him. "Can you make me a promise Peter?!" She asked him.

Peter nodded at her in response. "What is it?!" He questioned.

"That whilst you're in here, you will work your flippin' socks off to get yourself better. When we were in L.A. I was so proud of ya. You missed Si and your family more than anything in this world, but ya kept fighting and you sorted yourself out, and I want ya to do the same thing again whilst you're here." Carla told him.

"I'll try my best. I promise Carla." Peter replied.

"I'm not finished. When ya come out of this place, I want ya to promise that you'll start talking to me, if you're tempted, even if it's just the smallest little niggle, I need ya to tell me Peter. It's the only way that I can know Sweetheart." Carla told him softly.

"I don't think ya realise how much courage that takes Carla..." Peter trailed off sadly.

"Oh I do, I do know, and that's why if ya tell me, I'll make sure that I'm there to support ya 24/7. It's gonna be difficult Baby, I know that it is, but I'm not gonna make ya feel stupid for reaching out for some help. I never would darlin'. But I would be so so proud of ya." Carla told him as she took his shaking hands into her own once again.

Just then, Peter's name was called through to go and register.

"This is it then Baby." Carla whispered to him as she helped him to stand up and they walked over to the desk together.

"No. No I can't do this." Peter cried in a last minute panic.

Carla placed both of her hands onto Peter's cheeks. "Yes. You Can. Baby. Ya have too. For your own sake if nobody else's." She told him rather tearfully.

"Will ya make sure Simon knows that I still love him?! and that I always will do?!" He asked her.

"He already knows that darlin' but I will do. Now go on, go and work hard. See ya soon Sweetheart. I love you so much." Carla said, drawing Peter's lips into a long, emotional and meaningful kiss, before pulling away and walking out of the building, before she caught sight of his puppy dog eyes and dragged him back home again out of sympathy.

"Your name Sir?!" The receptionist asked him.

"Peter..." The broken man cried. "Peter Barlow. And I'm an alcoholic."

**_Please Review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So I said that this was just gonna be a oneshot, but I was convinced by a very lovely reviewer to make it a three parter, so here goes! _**

A week or so later in the rehab centre and Peter had his counselling session. He had been miserable so far and he wasn't looking forward to his counselling session, but at the very least it would take his mind off of Carla & Simon for a little while.

He walked into the small room and sat on one of the more comfortable chairs.

"Good morning Peter." Sasha, the counsellor greeted Peter with from her chair opposite him.

"Morning." Peter replied quietly.

"How are you feeling this morning?!" She asked.

"Awful." He replied.

"Can I get you a coffee or something?!" Sasha asked him politely as she made her way over to the coffee machine that was placed on a small table nearby.

"That's a pretty stupid question to ask an alcoholic." Peter answered her moodily. "All I want is a drink, but before you say anything, I know that I can't have one..."

"Well maybe a coffee will take your mind off it hey?!" Sasha gently suggested to him, trying to be light hearted with the messed up man, but it wasn't going down so well with Peter.

"Look, aren't ya supposed to be counselling me or summet?! I need help, not coffee!" Peter grumped at her.

Sasha took the cup from the coffee machine and took a sip as she made her way back over to her seat.

"I was just trying to help you to feel relaxed. That's all Peter." Sasha told him calmly.

"Relaxed?! How can I feel relaxed when I haven't seen my 10 Year Old Son or my Wife for 11 Days and they both hate me?!" Peter shouted.

"Oh I wouldn't say that Peter...They might have been disappointed that you were drinking again, but surely the fact that you've agreed to come here must have made them proud?!" Sasha asked him.

"Or it has just showed them what a weak and pathetic man I really am..." Peter frowned.

"Now that's definitely not true. No one is pathetic, and you're definitely not weak Peter. It takes strength to just come to this counselling session." Sasha informed him.

"I really miss my family." Peter admitted, a little tearfully.

"That's only natural Peter." Sasha replied.

"Why do I have to mess everything up all the time?! Why can't I just be happy?!" Peter said as he began to cry.

And it wasn't long before he had broken down into floods of tears.

Sasha was quite relieved. An outburst of emotion like Peter's always helped to get them talking. Sasha fetched Peter a tissue to wipe his eyes with, which he accepted. She then sat back down again and just waited in total silence for him to compose himself enough to be able to look at her again.

This took around 15 Minutes, but Sasha was prepared to wait for him.

"Do ya know what caused ya to drink again Peter?!" She asked him rather sensitively.

"Everything just got too much..." He replied, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

"And by everything you mean..." Sasha trailed off.

Peter just sighed. It was confession time.

"I'm a rubbish Husband. And before you try and correct me, it's true, I am. I've done the worst thing that you could ever imagine possible in a marriage..." Peter trailed off expecting Sasha to speak, but she didn't, she just looked at him as she waited for him to continued. "I've been having an affair..."

Sensing that Peter wasn't finished yet, Sasha remained silent for a while longer.

"I kept trying to call it off, but she just wouldn't leave me alone...She had even said that she loved me...And just like I can't resist the booze, well, I'm not much good at resisting an attractive woman either...And then my Wife got pregnant...Which was great, I thought, there's no better time to call off the affair than now...But that hope soon disappeared when the other girl told me that she might be pregnant too...

Well of Course, she wasn't pregnant, it was a flippin' false alarm! But it was already too late by then, I had already fallen off the wagon, and from then on, everytime things got too much, I would have a drink...Until Carla, my Wife, sussed me out that is...So now, I have a baby on the way, a pregnant Wife waiting for me to get better, who thinks I've been 100% faithful apart from the drinking... A 10 Year Old Son who thinks I'm gonna die, and this other woman who claims to love me...Everyone was angry at me for drinking, but what the heck else was I supposed to do?!" Peter confided in Sasha completely truthfully.

"I'd like ya to do something for me Peter, I'd like ya to see all of your worries and problems as a knot that needs undoing. And we're gonna undo it step by step okay?! So first off, do ya love this other Woman back?!" Sasha asked him.

"I thought I did...I even told her that I did...But I don't...Not really, I care about her yeah...But not love. I don't love her." Peter replied.

"Okay, and what about your Wife, do ya love her?!" Sasha questioned.

"Do I love Carla?! I love her more than anything else in this world! I've never loved anyone so much! But I'm not good enough for her...I know that I'm not...And that's what scares me...This isn't the first time, and it won't be the last time that my life comes crashing down around me, and I don't want to drag her down with me...She doesn't deserve me...She's absolutely stunning, she's intelligent, she's strong...And She could have any man she wanted...Yet she fell in love with a looser like me, and that terrifies me Sasha..." Peter admitted to her.

"There's no reason why that should terrify you Peter, I need you to feel proud that you have a stunning Wife, don't be scared that she's yours, and that you're hers, 'cos the fact is, is that she clearly loves you enough to stick by you throughout all of your problems. And it takes some woman to do that Peter...There are people in here who have absolutely nobody. Peter, You're one of the lucky ones." Sasha told him meaningfully but sensitively at the same time.

"But what about the other woman?!" Peter asked Sasha really quite nervously.

"I'm a counsellor, not a love guru Peter." Sasha chuckled at the man. "But if what you've just told me about how much you love your Wife is true, then you'll give up this other woman, and I know that you'll make your marriage work, if ya really want it too."

"I suppose so...And I know it's my own fault and nobody else's that I fell off the wagon, but having this other woman to worry about certainly didn't help me resist the horrible stuff..." Peter trailed off.

"You're a decent man Peter. I really hope that you work hard whilst you're in here. You deserve to be happy. And your family deserves you."

**_Please Review! _**

**_The third and final chapter will be a Welcome Home for Peter! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank You so much for all of your lovely reviews on this fic guys! Afraid this will be the last chapter as I want to concentrate on my other two Fics, but I am glad that you have enjoyed this one so far and I hope that you enjoy this final chapter too! _**

Five weeks later, and Peter was feeling much better and much more positive about everything and today was the day that he was allowed home back to Coronation a Street. Of course, Peter being Peter hadn't told anyone this as he didn't want people to crowd him when he got home. Going back to the Street was nerve wracking for Peter as when he had left for rehab he was a complete mess, but he was determined to get back there and prove himself. Mainly to Carla and Simon, but all the others too...

When he arrived back onto the Street, he dropped his stuff off back at the flat, and then quickly and quietly headed over to the Factory, where he knew Carla would be hard at work.

"Mr Barlow! You're back!" Beth called out with a huge smile as she almost instantly spotted the man.

"Yep. I am Beth." Peter replied quietly.

Fizz looked over. "Awww how are ya feeling?!"

"Much better thanks Fizz." Peter said.

"Well Carla will be delighted Mr Barlow. She's missed ya ever so much." Sally told him happily.

"Well I'm hoping so!" Peter replied before heading into the Office and shutting the door behind him so that they could have a bit of privacy.

"Peter?!" Carla said from her a Office Chair, absolutely stunned by his return.

"Well that's not exactly the warm welcome that I was expecting..." Peter lightly chuckled.

Carla stood-up. "Yeah well I wasn't expecting ya back so soon was I?! I mean, how dya feel?! Are ya sure you're ready to be back so soon?! Have you checked yourself out?! Do they even know you're gone?! Oh No...Peter ya haven't have ya?!" Carla asked, worried.

"Carla, they've discharged me. I've drawn blood sweat and tears in that place, and the first few weeks nearly killed me, being away from you and Si, for goodness sake, even Deirdre! But I pulled myself together, and I worked flippin' hard in there from that point onwards. But I'm back now, and I think I deserve a hug..." Peter finished.

There was a short pause as Carla took in everything that Peter had just said. She then let out a small sigh. "Of course ya do, come here." Carla replied as she pulled Peter in for a long hug. "I've missed you." She whispered into his ear as she kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you too. And our baby. How is it by the way?!" Peter asked as his hands instantly went to Carla's stomach.

"Our Baby is just fine. Listen though, let's not talk about that now. Why don't ya go home for a bit hey?! And relax?!" Carla softly suggested to her Husband.

"Are ya not glad to have me back then?!" Peter asked, a little hurt that Carla seemed to be brushing him off.

"Of course I am, I just..." Carla sighed, realising that she had managed to upset Peter already when she hadn't intended too. She placed both of her hands onto his cheeks and then rested her forehead against his. "Baby I'm delighted that you're home, I really am, okay?! I just think that you should take it easy for a bit okay?! Ya know, ease yourself back in slowly." Carla told him gently.

"Okay." Peter replied with a small smile growing on his face. "I'm so glad to be home." He told her as he hugged her once again.

"I won't be long." Carla whispered to him softly.

A few minutes later, Carla called Michelle, who had now arrived at the Factory.

"Sorry 'Chelle I'm gonna have to cancel dinner tonight." Carla apologised.

"Oh?! Why?! Are you okay?!" Michelle asked her worriedly.

"Peter's back." Carla said simply.

"What?! Really?!" Michelle questioned, shocked by Carla's news.

"Yeah...He got back around 10 Minutes ago..." Carla replied.

"Wow. Well, how did he seem?! I mean, is he better?!" Michelle asked Carla calmly as she took a seat opposite Carla.

"Well he certainly looked a lot better. And he said he's okay. I've sent him home now. I didn't want him to over-do it in his first day back..." Carla said, still worried about Peter.

"That was probably for the best. And what about you two as a couple?! Are you okay?!" Michelle questioned her very best friend curiously.

"I think we will be. As long as he means what he says about being better..." Carla confided in Michelle softly.

"And do ya believe him?!" Michelle asked.

"Dya know what?! Yeah...Yeah I think...I think. I do believe him." Carla said with a small smile.

"Well that's great then Carla. It really is." Michelle replied, happy for the woman.

A little while later, and Carla had now arrived home to Peter, who was sat on the sofa watching some TV.

"Hiya..." Carla said quietly as she slowly approached Peter.

"Oh Hiya Love, shall I make ya a coffee?!" Peter asked, immediately standing up and heading over to the kitchen, desperately trying to impress Carla.

"No thank you." Carla replied.

"Are ya sure, 'cos I don't mind making ya one?!" Peter said.

"No Baby, I just want ya to sit down for a minute okay?!" Carla told him gently.

Peter went back over to the sofa and sat down as he frowned. "Carla I've told ya, I'm fine now. I'm better." He tried to reassure his worried Wife.

"And I believe ya Peter. I just want to chat, that's all." She told her Husband as she joined him on the sofa.

"How's Simon been?!" Peter immediately asked.

"It's been tough for him. But he's okay now. He'll be delighted to see ya." Carla told Peter with a small smile.

There was a short pause once again as Peter looked at Carla, full-of absolute admiration for the woman.

"I'm sorry if I've let ya down Carla." Peter told Carla seriously.

"Being an alcoholic, the illness, it's part of who you are Peter, and I accept that, but yeah, you did let me down, but if you really have sorted yourself out, once and for all, then I think we can let go of that little blip now..." Carla replied to Peter. "So have ya?! Really sorted yourself that is?!" She asked him worriedly.

"Yeah I have, I really have. I made some massive mistakes before Carla, unforgivable mistakes,

and I lost track of what really mattered to me..."

"Which is?!" Carla asked him.

"Which is You, and Si, and our unborn baby. But I'm back on the right track now. And I'm ready to start proving to you why you ever married me in the first place..." Peter told Carla extremely sweetly.

"Ya don't need to prove anything to me Baby, I just want the Peter back that I fell in love with. And as long as he returns, then I'm quite happy with that. Infact, I'd be over the moon." Carla said as she began to snuggle up closely to Peter on the sofa.

"What would I do without you hey?!" Peter asked her softly as he gently stroked his hand through her long hair.

"I dunno, cry?! Smile?! Maybe you'd even have a party?! Just as long as ya wouldn't drink again?!" Carla joked with him, but going apse riots when she mentioned the drinking.

"Never again Carla. Alcohol has almost wrecked my life one to many times now, and if I were to loose you, then...Then life just wouldn't seem worth living anymore." Peter told her, feeling emotional as they held each other closely.

"Good. 'Cos I feel the same way about you Baby. And if ya drink again, then I really will loose ya, and I just couldn't hack that. I love you Peter, and I might nag ya, and have a go at ya, and go on and on at ya all the time, but I only do it because I care about ya, and want to still be nagging at ya when you're all old and wrinkly." Carla gently teased him.

"And you will be. You come first now Carla. From this day forwards. You, Si, our baby, and our factory are my only priorities now. And I'd be a fool to mess up again." Peter said as Carla rested her forehead against Peter's.

"It's good to have ya back. Welcome Home Baby." Carla said before drawing him into a long and meaningful kiss.

**_So that's it for this fic! I hope that ya liked it! _**

**_Please Review! _**


End file.
